The Prophesy
by KitKat825
Summary: Ginny finds a prophesy of her own while in the ministry of magic. Her adventures with Draco and Blaise with her own prophesy. Yeah not a good summary but thats ok im not good at them.
1. Default Chapter

The Prophesy

Howdy and welcome to my first attempt to put my fic online.

Disclaimer: I own nothing all of the Harry Potter characters are owned by the beauteous JK Rowling and if you don't know that go kill yourself.

Pairing: Draco Ginny (yes I know it'll never happen in the book but that's why these are fictional), Ron Hermione, and perhaps Sirius Lucius.

Summary: Ginny finds a prophesy of her own while in the ministry of magic and has decided to follow its words. No she is not evil so don't think it. She's just feed up with good and evil and decides to follow her own path. The path she was meant to take.

Warnings: Yes there will be Harry bashing even though I love him he just doesn't fit nicely into this story line. Im sorry Harry I love you.

Chapter 1:

"**Get Away!"** Ginny screamed as she ran down the corridor. **"Leave me alone. What don't you get about 'I don't like you anymore'?" **She said as she continued to run. She turned around the corner, and ran straight into something and fell down. A hand appeared in front of her and she grabbed it as she looked up to find the owner. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini were standing in front of her assisting her in standing back up. "You should watch where you're going Weasel. You never know who you might bump into." Draco said "Just be glad it was Blaise and not some arse." "You really shouldn't talk about yourself that way, ferret." Harry sneered as he turned around the corner and walked towards them. "Well actually I was talking about Crabbe and Goyle I saw a poor fourth year accidentally run into them once the poor thing was almost in tears once they finished yelling at her to watch where she was walking. And they had actually walked in to her. Just be careful around them Weasel." Draco said turning away from Harry. Don't worry Draco I'll stay away from them." Ginny said noticing the look Draco was sending her. "Draco!" Harry sneered "Ginny since when are you referring to Malfoy as Draco. He doesn't have the common decency to refer to you as anything other than Weasel." "Actually Weasel is a nickname I picked up on my own. All the Slythereins call me by that. It's because I figured out how to..." Ginny stopped talking. "Figured out how to what Gin?" Harry asked. "I would not call her Gin if you knew what was good for your health Potter, she doesn't look to fond of that name." Draco said "I think I know what Ginny's likes and dislikes are Malfoy." "Uh id have to say you don't cuz she looks pretty pissed to me." He said looking at Ginny glaring at Harry. "Whatever." Harry said ignoring Ginny's glare and Draco's warning. "So do you have an answer to my question Gin?" He asked with a pleading look on his face. "I already gave you my answer you arse. NO I refuse to go out with someone as prissy as you. You're rude; you don't care about any one but yourself. Not to mention I don't find you the least bit attractive, you can't kiss even if your life depended upon it, and your dicks far too small. **Now fuck off**!" She finished looking extremely pissed off. Harry was blushing with embarrassment, and Blaise and Draco were on the floor laughing. "Oh Merlin, Ginny. I love you." Draco said when he stopped laughing. "I know baby I know." Ginny answered, helping them up off the floor. "Gin, what the hell are you doing?" Harry said "How can you converse with these people don't you remember what they've done to you?" "Yeah I can" Ginny said. "They took me in, they cared for me. My god Harry they paid attention to me and they understood me you idiot they did far more for me in a few months than you ever did. You are such an asshole." Ginny said as she walked towards Draco "Now like I was saying before, Get away from me." Harry started walking towards Ginny. "Im not leaving with out you Ginny." "Get away Potter can't you see she doesn't want you near her. Don't you understand? How can you be so thick she insulted you and yet you still don't have a clue? I mean I would have figured it out when she started running away from me that she didn't like me. But then again I don't have to deal with that cuz she does like me." "Yeah but Draco your nothing like this horrible, small, selfish prat." Ginny said "Ginny why are you doing this" Harry asked. "Because I have realized that I am nothing like any of you. I hate what you stand for. Mudbloods, halfbloods, halfbreeds, they don't belong in this world. I have found that my magical powers are far stronger than ever imagined. I can probably over power you without any training at all." She said. "Im better than you Harry Potter, but I don't brag about it or expect praise. So once again fuck off." She said turning around. "Draco, Blaise, take care of this halfblood. I have somewhere to be." And at that she continued down the hall. Half way down she heard Potter's screams of pain. She smiled as she turned the corner and continued to Dumbledore's office.

When she reached the statue in front of Dumbledore's office. "Gumdrops." She hissed cursing the muggle loving fool she was about to talk to. When she reached the top of the stairs she cautiously opened the door. "P- Professor Dumbledor?" she said allowing her convincing good girl act to take control. "Why, hello Ginny." Dumbledor said. "How are you my dear?" he asked. "Umm..Well. Im fine sir, I was just wondering." She paused for a minute. "If I don't feel comfortable in my current house. Umm is it possible to switch houses?" She asked playing with her robes. "Now this is a serious situations Miss Weasley you know you can't switch back once you've made this change." "Yes sir I understand I just don't feel comfortable enough in my current room or house." "Well you seem to have taken thought to it all I guess." "Yes sir. I've been thinking about this for a long time." "Well since there are no rules against it. Im sure you may feel much more comfortable in maybe Ravenclaw. Merlin knows you're smart enough. Which reminds me I had meant to contact you soon to tell you something but seeing as you're here I shall tell you when you are resorted." Dumbledor said walking towards the sorting hat on top of one of his cabinets. "Thank you sir I really appreciate this." "Anything for you Miss. Weasley." He said as he put the hat on top of her head. _'Yes anything for me is right. I deserve it' _ Ginny thought. '_Hmm interesting thought.' _She heard the hats voice once again since her first year._ 'I was wondering when you would be back Ms. Weasley I know you are far different from you other brothers, I just wondered how long it would take for you to realize this as well. You are stronger, wiser, but also far darker than any Weasley. You have found your inheritance. But don't let it control you. You still can control your life. You know what you're capable of, so don't take it to out of control and become Tom. That would not be good'_ it told her before saying out loud **"Slytherein" **Dumbledor looked at her in shock. "Are you sure this is what you wanted?" He asked her. "If that's where I was sorted than that's where I belong." She said trying to contain her joy. "The sorting hat knows what's best for all of us." "Alright Miss. Weasley now about the other information. We have received noticed that you got all O's on your OWL's and I was wondering if you would like to skip a year and go straight in to your seventh year because of your advanced knowledge." "Really Professor." Ginny said looking much exited. "Oh I would love to skip a year if that's ok with my head of house that is." She said knowing very well that Snape would do anything for his favorite student. Ok let me go get Professor Snape and we can discuss your new house arrangements." Thank you sir." Professor Dumbledor left to go find Professor Snape leaving Ginny in the office to wait.

When they returned Snape had as neutral a face as ever, but Ginny could tell he was surprised that she switched houses and skipped a year. "I am glad to hear that you will be joining our house and as a seventh year as well. Welcome to Slytherein Ms. Ginny." He said. "Now if you'll follow me well get you situated." He said turning back to the door and leaving with Ginny following him. "Good Luck Ms. Weasley." Dumbledor said as they walked out the door. "That stupid git thinks im still just as innocent as I was in my second year. Shows what he knows, I am no longer that lost little girl who was under the control of Tom Riddle." She sneered. "Keep your voice down Weasel, the portraits are still loyal to the headmaster. Just be glad I got rid of all the portraits in my dungeons" he said proudly. "Whatever you say Sevvie." Ginny said walking beside Severous towards his chambers. When they entered Severous said." I did not expect you to switch so soon Gin." " Yes well Potter was annoying the ever loving shite out of me." "Yes well down to business. Im sure you know where you're staying." "Of course with my guards." "Good. Oh and I made an appointment for you to be measured for robes today." "I thought you didn't know I was switching today?" Ginny asked "I didn't." Severous said. "But you need out of those hideous hand-me downs anyway." "Merlin loves you for it to Sev." "Yeah I know. Just be glad I love you so much." "You're so full of yourself." "So?" Severous asked leading Ginny in to the adjoined room which held now many robes and pieces of fabric. Madam Malkin stood in the center of what appeared to have at one time been Severous' bed chambers. Then next hour or so was spent on finding the best silk robes with silver threading for her school robes and two special dress robes. It was a dark green robe with red highlights and silver threading. They also got two robes for Draco and Blaise each. Draco got silver looking dress robes with ruby threading, and Blaise got sapphire colored ones also with ruby threading. "Thank you for your service madam Malkin." Severous said "Any time Professor Snape. The robes should all be done by Sunday night." She said gathering all of her stuff and apperating away.

Yeah there's supposed to be more to this chapter but I decided that it was enough for now and the other stuff would do better to come later so yeah please click the friendly little button bellow it doesn't bite but I do if you don't review. So yeah I hope you like it cuz as mentioned earlier first ficcy im posting XP so reviews are very good. And I don't mind flames as long as there useful no stupid ones like 'I hate your writing' or 'that would never happen in the book' duh that's why there fanfics and if you don't like me don't read my stuff but yeah that's all with the ranting pleeease R+R


	2. chapter 2

The Prophesy

Here is chapter two for all you beautiful people.

Disclaimer: I own nothing all of the Harry Potter characters are owned by the beauteous JK Rowling and if you don't know that go kill yourself.

Pairing: Draco Ginny (yes I know it'll never happen in the book but that's why these are fictional), Ron Hermione, and perhaps Sirius Lucius.

Summary: Ginny finds a prophesy of her own while in the ministry of magic and has decided to follow its words. No she is not evil so don't think it. She's just feed up with good and evil and decides to follow her own path. The path she was meant to take.

Warnings: Yes there will be Harry bashing but not as much as Hermione and Ron. I try to keep them as in character as I can but hey things happen. But either way I do love all of the characters but they don't work positively in every fic.

Nerva: Thank you for being my first reviewer I here by claim chapter two in your name

Laura: I love ya! And be glad I gave you newsies back I was tempted to keep its beauty

Eve Granger: thanks fer the review and I kno it wasn't spaced out but the rest of my chapters will be. I didn't think of it until I posted it.

Rabid-Tortise: Thank you very much. Yeah I kno most fics turn Draco but I prefer changing Ginny they give too much info on Draco to make him a goody-goody. They don't give as much info on Ginny other than the diary. So thanks for your support.

Chapter 2:

The Next morning they went to breakfast.

"I'm not gonna say anything cuz yesterday it didn't work. Hopefully my silence will allow us peace." Blaise said.

"Blaise you idiot you've already cursed us they're on their way." Ginny said

Ron and Hermione walked towards them as soon as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Ginny I know you are apparently mad at us right now, and we don't exactly know why, but its your business. We'll be there when you want to come back to us. Either way we just want you to know that Harry woke up today. He's in really bad condition. We aren't sure if he wants to make it. Please if you could just go visit him I know it would mean a lot to him." Hermione said.

"Why should I visit him when he never visited me? None of you did. Only a few people ever visited me in the Hospital wing; Draco, Blaise, Luna, and Dean. You three never paid any attention to me. I hate you for it. If I ever did come back to you, you'd pay attention to me for a day then forget me again. Maybe I don't want Harry to come back." She said turning towards the head table with a pleading look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. "Gin, I thought you loved him." He said wondering what happened to his little sister.

"Oooh, now that was a big mistake." Draco said fire dancing in his eyes.

"**NEVER CALL ME 'GIN' AGAIN!" **she screamed **"I am not a type of liquor. Do not refer to me as one.** Oh and I never loved Harry. I had a stupid crush which I got over in my second year." She said her anger starting to well up inside him wanting to escape.

"Is there a problem here, Ms. Weasley?" Snape asked.

"Yes, actually Mr. Weasley and Ms Granger refuse to leave us alone to have a quiet meal." Ginny said.

"Well Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley I would appreciate it if you didn't harass my students." Snape said.

"We were just talking to our friend sir." Hermione responded.

"I am not your friend. I never was and never will be, I'm of searching for your friendship. Leave me alone." Ginny said coldly.

"If you bother my students again you will be joining me in detention for a rather long time." Snape said as Ginny, Draco, and Blaise left. "I shall see you in Potions. Good day." He said also leaving.

When Severous got to his classroom he found three nosy little seventh years crowding around his latest potion. "And what are you three trouble makers doing?" He asked

"Why were checking out your latest potion Sevie. And a good thing too, ya kno, if you added a lil dragon blood, and fairy wings to this it will be more constant." Ginny said checking Severous' notes.

"Hmm, you know Weasel that just could work." He said walking over to his storage cabinet and grabbing those two items. "Here, you may have the honors." He said handing them to Ginny.

"Fine but only cuz your to afraid it'll blow up on you." She laughed. Ginny then proceeded to put in a few drops of blood, and sprinkled a bit of grinded wings. The potion turned a brilliant blue before turning back to a duller blue. "There, that should work."

"Thank you. Now go to your seats before the rest of the class shows up." Severous said.

The three took seats in the front row. Soon most of the Slythereins had shown up and a few Gryphindors, who started confusedly at Ginny. When Ron and Hermione showed up the bell had just rung, seeing Ginny they became confused as well.

"Ginny shouldn't you be with the rest of your class?" Hermione asked.

"I am." She stated simply. "Shouldn't you arrive for class on time, or were you two of snogging again?" She asked seeing Their faces turning red.

"Take your seats." Snape said standing in the front of the class. "Yes Ms. Granger?" He asked seeing her raised hand.

"Why is Ginny in this class?" She asked not being able to resist her curiosity.

"This is the seventh years first class is it not?" Snape asked "Where else would a seventh year be?"

"Very true, But Ginny isn't a seventh year, she's a sixth year." Hermione said. "She should be with them."

"Yes well, Professor Dumbledor allowed Ms. Weasley to skip a year seeing as she got straight O's on her OWL's." He said proudly showing off Ginny's brain.

"Now if you don't mind beginning today's lesson. Here it is." He said waving his wand as a set of instructions showed up on the board. "You are to be grouped in the following groups: Ginny, Draco, and Blaise; Theodore, Pansy, and Granger; Weasley, Crabbe, and Goyle; Sabrine, Laura, and Ashley; Dean, Neville, and Daniel; Alexia, Haily, and Quat (pronounced as 'cat')." As he called out the names people arranged themselves into their groups.

"Today we are going to make a more complex form of the Draught of the Living Dead." He said after excusing them to get their needed supplies. "I suggest reading the ingredients and process before starting."

As Snape went around watching his students work he saw Ginny staring at him. "How may I help you Weasel?" he whispered when he got to her table.

"The beetles, that's what is wrong. And it is to be replaced with pixie dust because of the black rose petals." She whispered back to him.

"Well done 20 points to Slytherein." Snape said, just as there was an explosion.

"I told you not to put that in Granger that's what was wrong with the potion." Pansy said looking at the exploded cauldron. "30 points from Gryphandor." Snape said. "What why?" Hermione asked. "For not reading the board." Snape said "See it reads..."

And at that he was interrupted by Crabbe. "No Weasley don't do that." He shouted before taking Weasley's hand away and putting the correct ingredient in the cauldron.

"Good job Crabbe" Snape said. "Another 20 points to Slytherein. Now back to what I was saying. The bottom of the board reads there is an incorrect ingredient in this list. Find it and its correct replacement and tell me. If not this potion will explode. Get the puzzle correct and you get 20 points, wrong and lose 30." He said reading the bottom of the board.

"Who has finished the potion?" Haily's group raised there hands. "Okay then, 20 more points Slytherein." He said just before the bell rang. "Your homework is a 2 foot long essay answering what the correct ingredient is to replace the wrong ingredient and why its wrong." He said as everyone walked out of the classroom, everyone that is except three kids.

"Tonight at 11:00 please." Draco said.

"Will do" Severous answered. "So how are you three?" He asked.

"We're good, but we miss hanging out with you." Ginny answered.

"Yeah I kno but I have so much work." He said.

"Its ok we still love you." Ginny said, giving Severous a hug.

"Yes well now off with you three you don't want to get Minerva mad at you." He said leading them to the door. "I shall see you at eleven. You know the password." He said as they headed towards the door.

"Of course how could we ever forget?" Ginny said smiling a very knowing smile. Severous blushed at this.

"Yeah, yeah now off you three go." He said shooing them out the door. "Just tell McGonagall that you were with me."

Ok there's Chapter 2. I hope you like it. Please review so I can continue. Oh and I need a beta if anyone would be willing to take the job I would be most grateful luv you all.


End file.
